


Словно мечты об ангелах, оставившие нас

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Ты признался мне в любви, когда я уже был мертв.





	Словно мечты об ангелах, оставившие нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like dreaming of angels (and leaving without them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237867) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades). 



> Песня, вдохновившая автора - [The xx - "Angels"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nW5AF0m9Zw)

Я мертв уже две недели. Когда все уходят после похорон, ты задерживаешься у могилы. Мое имя высечено на камне, и ты очерчиваешь его кончиком пальца. Ты никогда не видел его раньше.

Я собирался сказать тебе. Просто ждал подходящего случая. Мне жаль, что ты узнал его именно так. Это был не лучший способ рассказать тебе. 

Ты произносишь мое имя вслух. Оно такое тихое в твоих устах и может быть именем любого человека. Чужое имя, которое ничего для тебя не значит.

Для тебя я — Кью, и Кью ты говоришь: «Я люблю тебя». 

Почему ты произносишь это сейчас? Когда меня нет, чтобы я мог услышать эти слова и ответить тебе? Ты тоже ждал? Почему ты так долго ждал?

Не стоило тебе этого говорить. Сейчас это — признание камню, грязи и холодному воздуху, которое прозвучало так одиноко и потеряно, а ведь могло быть иначе — между вздохов, в тепле одеяла и твоего тела, прижимающегося к моему.

***

Я мертв полгода. Ты приходил шесть раз. Ничего, что ты нечасто появляешься. Я понимаю. Время течет странно, для меня, по крайней мере. Я не особо замечаю его. Сплошная мягкость и размытость, за исключением тех моментов, когда ты пронзаешь эту вязкость. 

Когда ты приходишь, снимаешь перчатки и касаешься пальцами каменного надгробия, оно словно подрагивает. Как _мурашки_.

Ты немногословен. Иногда говоришь, что тебе жаль. Порой молчишь и просто стоишь, касаясь рукой камня. 

Больше ты не говорил, что любишь меня. Жалеешь ли о сказанном? Передумал? Может, почувствовал мое желание никогда не слышать этих слов? 

Ты не так меня понял. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил их.

Я забываю твой голос, когда тебя нет. Вообще многое забываю.

***

Я мертв уже два года. В прошлом году ты приходил дважды. Время от времени появляется Ив, а однажды приходит даже мой отец. Вероятно, его визит приурочен к моему дню рождения. Он пьян и плачет. Ив тоже плачет.

А вот ты никогда не плакал. Ни разу.

Хорошо, что ты нечасто приходишь. Я понимаю. У тебя есть более важные дела, чем говорить с мертвецом. Тебя ждет мир, который нужно спасать.

***

Я мертв пять лет. Тебя не было уже три года. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, жив ли ты? Узнал бы я о твоей смерти? Почувствовал бы тебя здесь, рядом с собой?

Не думаю, что мне бы этого хотелось. Тут так пусто. 

Интересно, встретил ли ты кого-нибудь? Я знаю, что не должен об этом думать.

***

Я мертв десять лет. 

Я забываю твое лицо.

Помню глаза — острые и ясные, но не могу вспомнить их цвет. Они голубые?

Я помню морщинки, которые появлялись, когда ты смеялся надо мной. А я дразнил тебя, называя стариком.

Почему-то мне и в голову не приходило, что ты переживешь меня. Я всегда думал, что будет наоборот.

Мне жаль, что так вышло. Ты не заслужил смерти еще одного возлюбленного. 

***

Пятнадцать лет.

Нам никогда не суждено было быть вместе. Не с тобой, таким, какой ты есть. И не с нашей работой — тем, что творил ты и делал я.

Ладно. 

Просто так жаль, что мы не успели даже попробовать.

***

Двадцать лет. Двести ощущались бы также.

***

Двадцать пять.

***

Тридцать.

Я не могу вспомнить свое имя.

***

Тридцать пять.

Мое имя — одна буква в твоих устах. Дрожь, что ощущается дыханием на коже.

Твои глаза голубые, словно лед. От улыбки появляются морщинки у глаз и видна полоска зубов.

Ох, милый. Я _так долго_ ждал.

***

— Как это произошло?

— Ты никогда не догадаешься. Я состарился.

***

Я не слежу за течением лет. Это больше не важно. 

***

Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Тоже люблю тебя.


End file.
